


The Celery Stalks at Midnight

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vampire rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The brothers have trailed some weird things, but this is one of the weirdest...





	The Celery Stalks at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Supernatural, Sam & Dean, they hunt Bunnicula." This prompt just hopped out at me and bit me on the ankle.

The newspapers in Sioux Ridge, a town just outside Topeka, Kansas, reported a series of weird happenings at several grocery stores and farm stands: vegetables were turning up pale and limp, drained of their juice. One editorial blamed it on genetically modified food or global warming. But Bobby suspected sonething not so earthly: it had the marks of a famine demon.

The hits followed a fairly regular pattern, as if the thing was hopping from building to building. The central booth for a farmer's market seemed likely to be the next target, and so the boys set up camp there.

"This feels like something those Ghostlamers ought to be chasing after," Dean grumbled, as he finished painting a devil's trap on the ceiling of the back room.

"It's one of the weirdest cases we've run across," Sam replied, knowing he was stating the obvious, as he piled slightly wilted celery and bumped tomatoes on the floor beneath the trap.

Nothing happened for the better of two hours. Dean was about ready to throw in the towel, when something rustled the burlap hangings covering the legs of a table nearby. Then they heard something rummage in the pile of vegetables. Dean switched on a flashlight, pointing the beam at the veggie pile.

In the muddle of the circle, something small, with black and white fur crouched over a bunch of celery, sucking at it hungrily. It stopped and sat up on it's hind legs: the thing looked like a black and white rabbit with pink eyes and teensy fangs.

"Bunnicula?" Sam blurted out.

Dean stared at Sam. "You know what this thing is?"

"It's a character from a book I read as a kid. He's a bunny that sucks the juice out of vegetables. He's harmless, to humans."

"So we came out here for nothing?"

The rabbit hopped over toward Sam, sniffing his ankles.

"Whoa, he better not want some blood to go with his tomato juice," Dean said, drawing his gun and aiming it at the creature.

Sam crouched and stroked the critter's ears. "No, he's harmless. Heck, I wanted to have him as a pet when I was eight."

"Don't tell me you're going to take him in: Sam, we don't keep pets," Dean said.

"Dean, it's a rabbit, it's not going to bite you."

"Yeah, well, just keep the killer bunny in a hutch while I'm sleeping," Dean grumbled, slipping the gun back into his belt.


End file.
